I will always be there for you
by mryounglover
Summary: Adam stays with echo for a while until his old man leaves his house, will secrets be revealed?, will anyone get out of the friend zone what will happen to Adams father?, read to find out.
1. Whats wrong?

It was another normal day a Finnegan High School, slab was dumping nerds in the trash can, derby was flirting with ivy and getting rejected as usual, Mr. Tater was checking the hallway for any trouble and echo was by her locker being cute, but there was something wrong with Mr. Young he wasn't being himself he was sad and angry and he wasn't by his class room door checking out echo while she puts on her gloss. Echo was worried so she went and asked.

Echo: hey Adam

Adam: {muttered} hey

Echo: are you ok?

Adam: yeah I'm fine

He tried to hide it, but echo didn't believe him.

Echo: bulls**t

Adam look at her surprisingly as he entered his class and sat on his table.

Adam: fine, it's my dad he's coming over from the Middle East today, he's been away for 8 years without asking about me, ivy, or even my mother.

Echo: this must be harsh for you.

Adam: yeah, im really going to need a place to stay for the next few weeks until he's gone.

Echo: well my aunt is traveling and im home alone so you can come over if you want to.

ADAMS POV: I can't believe this Echo just invited me over for a couple of weeks, we could become really close and eventually out of the friend zone.

End of POV:

Echo: so…

Adam: yeah sure I'll come over at 6 today is that ok?

Echo: sure

The bell rang…

To be continued ….

Hope you liked it.


	2. I think i know

I don't own the show.

Chapter 2 (I think I know):

The next day at 6:00pm

DING DONG….

Adam's POV:

Still can't believe I'm right in front of her house, can't wait to see her beautiful face.

End of POV.

Echo: hey Adam, come on in, and make yourself at home the room is upstairs you can unpack your things and come down so we can watch a movie or something.

Adam: Yeah sure

10 minutes later:

Adam sat down beside echo to watch "The Collection" with echo, and although that movie scares him he was willing to man up just for echo.

Through the movie:

Adam: (trying to act cool but still shivering) so… are you scared yet.

Echo: Adam the couch is moving because of your shivering I think I'm supposed to ask that question.

Adam: (stops shivering) sorry about that.

Echo: don't you feel that breeze?

Adam: (wraps his arms around her) that's why I was shivering.

Echo: (comforts herself in Adams arm and pretends to fall asleep)

Adam: (gives her a romantic peck on the head and carries her bridal style to her room)

Echo: (smiles and holds his hand tight not letting him leave)

Adam lays down beside her and minutes later they both fall deeply asleep in each other's arms.

The next day:

Adam's POV:

I woke up in echo's bed and no… nothing cheesy happened… I looked to my left but echo wasn't there, so I went to the bathroom brushed my teeth, took a quick shower, and headed downstairs where something smelled good.

End of POV.

Echo: good morning Adam you're in time for breakfast.

Adam: Breakfast? ... Marry me?

Echo: hahhhh you're funny… anyways hurry so we could leave for school.

After breakfast they both got dressed

Adam was wearing this: /gallery/albums/userpics/10001/07~

Echo: wow you lot hot, where are your normal clothes?

Adam: Ivy must have packed those in, she thinks my normal clothes are dull to get a girl …

Echo: whoa hold up, you're trying to get a girl?

Adam: NO, I never said that

Echo: Oh My God, yes you did, and I'm going to help you, I just need to know who the luck girl is.

Adam: can't tell you…

Echo: you don't trust me

Adam: I do but… I think where late for school.

Echo: JUST TELL ME …

Adam: FINE, it's …..

What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out…

Oh and REVIEW PLZZ… and help me with next chapter


	3. i cant believe this

Hey guys I'm really sorry it took a while but I am going to start writing every single day to make it up to you and if I don't then every 2 days, I promise.

Chapter 3: "I can't believe this"

Previously…

Echo: whoa hold up, you're trying to get a girl?

Adam: NO, I never said that

Echo: Oh My God, yes you did, and I'm going to help you, I just need to know who the luck girl is.

Adam: can't tell you…

Echo: you don't trust me

Adam: I do but… I think where late for school.

Echo: JUST TELL ME …

Adam: FINE, it's you….miko

Echo: umiko? You the hell is that?

Adam: she's a new Japanese girl in the school beside us she comes to visit every day when you're not around, and you can't see her.

Echo: ooooh I want to meet her so bad now.

Adam: SHIT

Echo: what?

Adam: never mind

Echo: (confused look) ok we have to go to school now.

~During the walk~

Echo: so about that girl…

Adam: don't want to talk about it

Echo: why we are close enough and you can tell me anything we are **Friends **right?

Adam: that's the problem, I can't tell you because then we might never be friends again if you knew how

I felt towards you… miko.

Echo: how will that affect me in any way?

Adam: will this answer your question…

Adam stopped in his place in the middle of the road grabbed echo's arm and pulled her into a kiss, which lasted about 10 seconds when echo broke the kiss by pushing Adam away.

Echo: what the fuck was that for?

Adam: Echo I …

Echo: you don't have to answer that

Echo ran away in shock, Adam tried to catch up to her but eventually lost her.

At Finnegan 11:30 AM

Adam: ok class take your seat today's lesson is very interesting I am sure you can all relate to it.

Derby: yeah right, we relate to almost nothing in your class why do even need science in life its pointle…

Adam: In chemistry, an ionic compound is a chemical compound in which…

Derby: ~starts snoring~

Adam: back to our lesson we are going to study emotion what triggers your brain to feel the love.

~Adam notices that echo wasn't in her seat~

20 minutes later Bell rings

Adam: well that was fast, anyways don't forget your assignments due this Wednesday.

2 minutes later echo walks into the class feeling awkward.

Adam: echo… listen I am really sorry about what happened between us if it makes you feel any better it was nothing and I felt no spark what so ever If you want we could still be…

Echo without saying one single word walks up to Adam wraps her arm around his neck and **kisses him.**

It turns into a whole make out session until echo pulls away and whispers in his ears.

Echo: _I will be your umiko if you want to._

Adam: Wow I totally felt a spark right there, but I always feel something when I see you your beautiful and I love you echo.

Echo: that's cool

Adam: will you be my girlfriend?

Echo: huh?

Adam: too soon?

Echo: yeah kind of

Adam: well how about this, will you go out with me?

Echo: yes!

They join lips then they go to echo's place.


	4. YES!

I don't own Mr. Young

Chapter 4:

At echo's place

Echo was in her room getting ready for her date with Adam and so was Adam when suddenly the doorbell rang so Adam rushed down and echo followed and to Adams surprise it was his father! (His father's name is George).

George: um hello I'm looking for a kid called Adam young my wife told me he lived here, his my son.

Adam: first of all ex. Wife, second of all how can you not recognize me?

George: Adam? My son …

Adam: don't call me that, it's been 5 years and you haven't called or asked about your own son? I am really ashamed of calling you my own father.

Echo watched as Adam started to tear up and couldn't bare watch him get hurt so she stepped into the scene.

Echo: May I help you?

George: who the fuck are you?

Echo: I'm Adam's family now the family that wouldn't leave him behind.

George: hey you stay the fuck away from this and especially him.

Adam: don't talk to her that way!

George: you're coming with me young man RIGHT NOW!

Adam shut the door in his face.

Adam: Let's go through the back door to our date and forget this ever happened.

Echo: lead the way.

They took a cab to a huge carnival happening on the shore with Ferris wheel and roller coasters and many other fun stuff.

Adam: do you want to try out the Ferris wheel?

Echo: I kind of afraid of that ride but please don't mock.

Adam: don't worry when I'm next to you, you're safe.

Echo: she gave him a peck and the cheek as they climbed on to an empty slot.

They sat together cuddling as they rose higher and higher they soon started to make out until they reached the top and the wheel stopped they broke the kiss they were on the ground of their section with Adam shirtless and echo on top of him she got up and Adam followed soon echo started to freak out and Adam was smiling the whole time she freaked out because he thought it was too cute.

Echo: what are you smiling about we are about to die and you think it's funny?

Adam: {laughed louder} it stops occasionally to get a new passenger on

Its starts to move and echo falls on Adam

Adam: see? It also moved for a good cause Adam move his lips closer to echo and kissed her once again then things started to get heavy as Adam moved his hand up her shirt but echo got back to reality and took it out because they were getting closer to the ground.

Echo: we can do this some were else, people can see us.

Adam: sighed and put on his shirt back on

They got off the Ferris wheel and the joined hands as they walked towards the beach where no one was there they sat themselves down on the sand and cuddled till every single person in that festival was gone.

Echo: wow this is really nice, I never thought going out with you was really that fun and since no one is here why not let the fun continue.

Echo got up took her clothes off except for her bra and underwear and ran into the warm water then Adam followed they swam for about an hour then Adam started to splash echo and vice versa soon a splashing battle started and Adam ended it by grabbing echo and pulling her into a make out underwater after they were done they went back to shore put all they're clothes on and went back to the festival and saw that the cotton candy car was not closed yet so Adam got echo cotton candy and they sat on the nearest bench.

Adam: so echo?

Echo: yes?

Adam: I'm going to ask this again now will you be my girlfriend?

Echo: yes

She then threw herself at Adam and the cuddled on the festivals bench until they fell asleep.


	5. sorry guys

Hey guys, listen I'm really sorry I haven't posted in a while, but there's a good reason, my parents took away my laptop because I'm failing my first term exams and I'm secretly using it now to tell you this they think I'm doing home work, so I just wanted to say that it might take me a while to get my laptop back so I won't be posting any time soon

Sorry


End file.
